This invention relates to captive screws of the type generally used to attach an upper panel to a lower panel or frame wherein it is desired to keep the fastener in position without loose items of hardware. The captive screw is mounted on the upper panel, such that the screw stays attached to the panel even when the threads of the screw shaft are fully disengaged from a second panel to which the upper panel is attached. The present invention is particularly useful in the electronics industry. In certain applications, when doors or covers are opened or removed and a hazardous voltage exists behind these doors or covers, it is often required or desirable that the door or cover be opened or removed by using a tool. Regulations in the United States often merely require a simple screw driver. In Europe however, a Phillips driver or other tool often must be used. The present invention has the unique ability to provide for hand tightening when closing the door or panel, but requires a tool, such as a screw driver to effect removal.